


Odeio Elevadores

by Aline_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black
Summary: Hermione fica presa no elevador, em meio a um ataque ao Ministério da Magia. (Snamione)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Odeio Elevadores

**Author's Note:**

> Eu ando muito criativa por esses dias hahhahahhah  
> Saiu mais uma fanfic Snamione.  
> Espero que gostem!!!  
> Obs: Essa história era originalmente para fazer parte de um desafio, mas não terminei a tempo, então estou postando agora.
> 
> Notas da História:  
> 1\. Universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling.  
> 2\. A imagem de capa não me pertence, todos os créditos ao artista, apenas algumas edições foram feitas por mim.  
> 3\. One-shot Snamione.

**Odeio elevadores**

Hermione caminhava rapidamente pelos longos corredores do Ministério da Magia, carregando em seus braços uma pilha de papéis com pedidos para compra de ingredientes para diversos tipos de poções.

— Peça a Harry para alertar o restante da Ordem da Fênix e também os aliados, — disse Hermione sem deixar de caminhar — recebemos um alerta anônimo que pode ser real. O alerta dizia que os Comensais da Morte estavam planejando atacar o Beco Diagonal.

— Certo, — disse Neville enquanto já virava em direção a outro corredor, indo rumo ao quartel general dos Aurores.

— Ginny, — continuou Hermione — avise a Sprout que é provável que um grande ataque aconteça e que possivelmente precisaremos de um grande estoque de poções curativas.

— Tudo bem, — falou Ginny já alterando seu caminho, para ir até onde o centro de distribuição de poções estava funcionando.

— Padma, vá até sua irmã e peça para ela emitir o alerta de um possível ataque, deixe bem claro que bruxos civis devem permanecer em suas residências e que não devem, em hipótese alguma, separar-se de suas varinhas. — Disse Hermione.

— Certo, — disse Padma já encaminhando-se a um dos elevadores que estavam mais a frente e que levavam ao terceiro andar do Ministério da Magia, local onde agora funcionava a “Central de Alerta e Proteção para Bruxos Civis”.

Assim que o elevador, onde Padma encontrava-se, desapareceu da vista de Hermione, ela deu-se ao luxo de suspirar e desacelerar seu passo.

Hermione estava tão cansada. Cansada dessa maldita guerra que já se arrastava por cinco longos anos e parecia nunca chegar a um fim. Cansada de precisar estar sempre alerta, de precisar estar sempre pronta para um possível combate, de precisar delegar ordens, de estar tão cheia de tarefas que sequer lhe sobrava tempo para descansar. Não lhe sobrava sequer tempo para lamentar a partida _dele_.

Hermione respirou profundamente, então sacudiu levemente a cabeça para afastar essas ideias de sua mente, aquela não era a ocasião para reclamar, havia coisas demais em jogo para que ela fosse egoísta naquele momento.

Ela então voltou seus olhos para a lista que estava no topo da pilha de papéis que carregava em seus braços, iria focar-se no trabalho, deixaria qualquer outro pensamento que pudesse atrapalhar sua concentração de lado.

Hermione analisava a lista enquanto caminhava em direção a um dos elevadores que a levaria ao segundo andar. Aquela lista continha ingredientes necessários para diversas poções que a Ordem da Fênix e os aliados estavam precisando com certa urgência. Porém, concluiu Hermione em poucos segundos, que alguns daqueles ingredientes seriam praticamente impossíveis de se conseguir, visto a situação em que se encontravam. Ela suspirou, constatou que seria necessário suspender a produção de algumas poções e outras teriam que ser substituídas. A situação da Ordem e dos aliados estava complicada.

Hermione entrou no elevador imersa em seus pensamentos, apertou o botão do elevador com seu cotovelo direito de modo praticamente automático, já que estava habituada a sempre pagar elevadores com os braços cheios de coisas. O elevador começou a mover-se, percorreu dois andares e quando aproximava-se do destino de Hermione o equipamento parou subitamente, logo depois disso ela ouviu uma grande explosão.

“Maldição, provavelmente fomos enganados, o alvo do ataque não era o Beco Diagonal, e sim aqui, o Ministério da Magia”, pensou Hermione.

E naquele momento, ela sequer poderia ajudar a Ordem, pois estava presa no elevador. Ela suspirou e pensou: “Será que esse dia pode piorar?”.

Hermione estava prestes a largar a pilha de papéis que estavam em seus braços no chão, quando percebeu uma fumaça negra materializar-se atrás dela. Ela logo sentiu que a figura que havia aparecido atrás de si pressionava a varinha contra suas costas.

— Largue vagarosamente o que tem em suas mãos e levante seus braços. — Disse a figura com voz abafada.

Ela fez o que lhe foi mandado, achou melhor não reagir antes de analisar cuidadosamente a situação.

— Agora vire-se bem devagar. — Ordenou a figura.

Hermione obedeceu novamente. Assim que se viu frente à frente com a figura, percebeu imediatamente que se tratava de um Comensal da Morte, este trajava uma túnica negra e tinha uma máscara prateada cobrindo seu rosto.

Ela se perguntou como um Comensal havia conseguido burlar a segurança e invadir o Ministério da Magia. Do ponto de vista técnico, era uma tarefa impossível. Mas do ponto de vista prático, ela chegou à conclusão de que não era tão impossível assim.

— Você é realmente Hermione Granger? — Perguntou o Comensal da Morte com sua voz abafada pela máscara.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, uma nova explosão foi ouvida, logo depois as luzes do elevador piscaram, porém o equipamento continuou parado.

“Que maravilha, estou realmente presa com esse Comensal aqui.”, pensou Hermione.

O Comensal insistiu:

— Responda-me! Você é a verdadeira Hermione Granger? — O Comensal precisava ter certeza da identidade da mulher à sua frente.

Hermione suspirou, talvez ele a matasse ou fizesse coisa pior. Porém, ela não morreria em silêncio.

— Por que quer saber? — Disse Hermione de forma petulante. — Por acaso vai levar a minha cabeça de presente para Voldemort?

O Comensal sorriu por baixo da máscara.

— Certamente é Hermione Granger, pois só ela seria suficientemente tola — “ou corajosa” pensou o Comensal — para dizer o nome do Lorde das Trevas.

Hermione direcionou um olhar feroz para o Comensal e perguntou:

— Vai fazer o que agora que confirmou quem sou? Matar-me?

— Se você é mesmo Hermione Granger, — disse o Comensal — o que quero de você é algo totalmente diferente.

O Comensal da Morte retirou sua máscara e continuou:

— De você eu quero tudo, menos entregá-la para o Lorde das Trevas.

Hermione reconheceu imediatamente o homem por trás da máscara. Logo grossas lágrimas correram pelas bochechas dela. Ela ignorou o fato de estar desarmada e partiu para cima do homem, usando apenas seus punhos para acertá-lo no peito.

— Eu te odeio! Te odeio muito por ter escondido tantos segredos de mim! Você tem ideia de como eu me senti nesse último ano? Quem disse que você poderia tomar decisões por nós dois? Você desapareceu deixando apenas uma maldita carta! — Hermione demostrava um misto de raiva e mágoa em suas palavras.

O Comensal não reagiu aos golpes dela, permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio, apenas aguardou ela acalmar-se, pelo menos um pouco.

— Eu mereço que me odeie, — disse o Comensal — sou consciente disso.

O homem falou enquanto a enlaçava com seus braços. Hermione estava realmente furiosa com ele, mas ainda assim não fugiu de seu abraço. Também não fugiu quando ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, beijando-a carinhosamente.

Assim que separaram os lábios o Comensal falou:

— Eu te amo, te amo mais do que tudo, te amo mais que a mim mesmo. Por isso fiz todas essas coisas, foi tudo para te proteger, mesmo que isso me fizesse ficar longe de você. — O Comensal a apertou mais em seu abraço. — Você jamais sairá da alinha de frente dessa guerra, sei disso, então eu fiz o que estava ao meu alcance para lhe manter o mais segura possível.

— Você me deixou para me proteger, sei disso. Mas quem disse que isso seria o melhor para mim? A dor da sua ausência é constante, nunca me abandona. E não ter notícias suas, não saber como você está, me destrói por dentro. — Hermione apertou seus braços em volta do corpo do Comensal. — Você poderia ao menos ter me explicado seus planos, eu poderia tê-lo ajudado de alguma forma. Teria me poupado muita preocupação e sofrimento.

O Comensal deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

— Você sabe que isso não é verdade, não é? Você tentaria a todo custo me fazer mudar de ideia. Seria ainda pior.

Hermione deu um sorriso triste para ele.

No fundo, ela sabia que o homem tinha razão, ele ir para o lado de Voldemort talvez tenha sido a melhor estratégia para conseguir destruir definitivamente o Lorde das Trevas.

Mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora. Então procurou mudar de assunto.

— Por que está aqui no Ministério? Como entrou? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Estamos cumprindo uma missão dada pelo Lorde das Trevas, — falou o Comensal — também estou aqui para avisar que há um traidor entre vocês, foi assim que nós, Comensais, conseguimos entrar aqui.

— Quem é o traidor? — Quis saber Hermione prontamente.

O Comensal riu de forma sarcástica e disse:

— Não se preocupe, ele está amarrado dentro da sala da recepção, no Átrio. E ele não é uma ameaça agora, também não é ninguém importante, apenas uma ratazana. — O Comensal então mudou seu tom de voz e continuou: — Mas não vamos perder nosso tempo com isso, Hermione. Vamos pensar em nós, nem que seja apenas por agora.

Hermione assentiu e então acariciou o rosto do Comensal.

— Quando será que essa maldita guerra terá fim? — Ela deixou uma solitária lágrima escapar.

— Eu não sei, meu amor. — Respondeu o Comensal. — Gostaria de ter essa resposta, mas não tenho.

O Comensal abraça Hermione fortemente, seu tempo com ela estava acabando, não poderia demorar-se muito mais ali, mas era tão doloroso deixá-la outra vez.

Logo outra explosão foi ouvida pelo casal, o elevador tremeu e a luz do equipamento piscou novamente, depois alguns gritos também foram ouvidos por eles.

— Eu não tenho muito tempo, preciso reunir-me com os demais Comensais. — Disse o homem de forma séria. 

Hermione suspira e diz:

— Pelo menos dê-me mais um beijo.

O Comensal prontamente dá um apaixonado beijo em Hermione.

— Eu te amo e não há nada nesse mundo que vai mudar isso, Hermione.

Novamente ela deixa algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos castanhos.

— Eu também te amo, nada pode acabar com o amor que tenho por você, Severus.

Snape a abraça fortemente.

— Vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para encerrar essa guerra o mais rápido possível. — Diz o homem.

— Só prometa-me que vai voltar para mim depois que tudo isso acabar. — Pediu Hermione.

Severus aproximou seu rosto do dela e colou ambas as testas.

— Eu prometo. Prometo que voltarei para seus braços, Hermione.

Ela sorriu e disse:

— Eu também farei o meu melhor para encerrar essa guerra logo.

Severus beijou-lhe a testa e disse:

— Sei que sim, meu amor.

Aquele momento terno do casal foi interrompido pela voz de Harry, que chamava por Hermione. Ela secou suas lágrimas e respondeu a Harry, disse-lhe onde estava. Potter então disse que logo a tiraria dali, Hermione apenas concordou.

Hermione então voltou sua atenção para Severus. Ele lhe deu mais um rápido beijo.

— Assim que sair para lutar, — disse ele já transformando-se em uma nuvem de fumaça negra — derrube o maior número de Comensais que conseguir.

— Farei isso! — Disse Hermione enquanto o observava desaparecer.

As lágrimas foram mais fortes que ela e outra vez escaparam de seus olhos.

Logo Harry, com a ajuda de Neville, conseguiram mover o elevador e fazê-lo subir o restante do trajeto que faltava para alcançar a porta do segundo andar.

Assim que Harry viu o rosto da amiga, aproximou-se dela e a abraçou.

— O que houve, Mione? — Quis saber Harry.

— Eu só...odeio elevadores. — Respondeu ela enquanto retribuía o abraço de seu amigo e tentava conter suas teimosas lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fic que não tem um final abertamente feliz.  
> O que acharam?  
> Deixem suas opiniões!!  
> Um beijão!!!!


End file.
